


Betrayal and the Consequences

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-18
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry confesses his love for his crush to his best friend. What happens when she decides that she wants him for herself? Will Harry and said crush get together?





	1. The Start of the Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Chapter One

Madrid, Spain  
How in the world did I get in this situation? 

That is what was going through Harry’s mind as he sat in his room at his house. He was looking out of his window watching the birds fly around. He was all alone, something he thought he would never have to deal with. His life sucked badly. He thought back to one year ago.

Flashback:

Harry was sitting in the library at Hogwarts studying a book under Hermione’s watchful eye.

“Harry? What is wrong with you? You look so sad?” Hermione asked him.

That was when he told her about the biggest crush he has had since his fourth year. Ever since Severus Snape had pulled in him into his potions storeroom he had become aroused whenever he was near. Now it was about to kill him. 

“…since Dumbledore thought it would be nice to partner him with me, I don’t know what to do! Do I let him know that I like him or not?” He asked her pleadingly. 

“I don’t think you should tell him Harry. I mean, and don’t get me wrong; you two will be working together for some time. If he does not return your feelings then that would be a very awkward situation and you guys could get hurt. 

End of Flashback

At the time, her answer of no had made since. Until he was alone with Severus as they were on their way to meet up with everyone else after Harry had finally gotten rid of the last fragment of Voldemort’s soul. They had stopped to rest since they had been on the move for the last ten hours. Once Harry sat down, he watched as Severus worked to set up the tent and start a fire. 

Flashback:

“Harry, dinner is ready…What in the world are you looking at?” Severus asked him as he caught Harry staring at him for the fourteenth time that night.

“Sorry…I was just…I, well I…” Harry started but could not finish his sentence as Severus had moved closer. Too close, but closer.

“Harry, can I ask you something and I want you to be honest with me.” At Harry’s nod, Severus continued, “I was thinking that tomorrow when we arrive at the battlefield, there will be a big chance that I will be one of the first to go. Voldemort will want me dead since he has figured out I am the spy. I don’t want to die without experiencing pleasure one last time. So, I was wondering if you would…well, if you would want to…”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Harry took control of the situation and they had a night that both would never forget, or one of them would never forget.

End of Flashback

A cry jolted Harry out of his memory and he rose to go see what was wrong with his son. 

A few months after their pleasurable experience, Harry graduated from Hogwarts along with Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Two days before graduation, he had found out that he was pregnant. Who knew wizards could get pregnant? Well, the day of graduation, Harry was going to tell Severus the truth and ask him to be with him. As he approached the potions master, he saw Hermione in his arms in a brutal kiss. It was a kiss that would end all kisses. They were joined at the mouth and did not care if anyone was watching. When they broke apart, Hermione noticed Harry and waved him over. 

Hiding the shock on his face, he travelled over slowly. When he was close enough, Hermione told him the news. 

“Harry! We are engaged. Severus proposed last night!” At this, she showed him her ring. It was very beautiful and Harry stated as much. 

“Oh Harry! I am so happy and you have to come to the wedding. It is going to be next year. We decided to wait a while for everything to die down.” Hermione stated looking at Severus. 

“I am very happy for you Hermione. Severus.” And with that he walked away and no one saw him again. 

As Harry held his sleeping son, he looked back at his desk. His son was the only thing that kept him going. Jonathan Orion Potter was a beautiful child. He had his father’s eyes and wild unruly hair. He was born two days before Harry’s 21st birthday. What a wonderful present. He had some of Severus’s qualities too. He was very observant of his surroundings. The almost one-year-old was very much into potions as well. Harry loved him so much, so in reality, he was not alone anymore. Harry turned his attention back to his desk. 

The wedding invitation was there and they both wanted him to be there. 

How could she do this to him?

Just outside of London, England  
Severus Orion Snape sat at his desk deep in thought. He had just escaped from wedding planning and was hiding in his home office. 

He and Hermione got this house about a month after he proposed to her.

Damn! Whenever he thought of that night, the memories of the day after flood back into his mind again and again. 

When Hermione had told Harry about their engagement, she had not noticed the hurt in his eyes. But he did. He also noticed when Harry hid it by complementing the ring. Why in the world was he so hurt? That question had run through his mind so many times that he was making up the answers so that he would not feel guilty. Maybe it was because he was just shocked or he was surprised or …who was he kidding. Deep down he thought it was his fault Harry was upset. Maybe that night was not just to pass the time, maybe it meant something more to the young man. 

Before he could think more on the subject, his young fiancé came into the room with his robes. 

“They just came for you! Oh, I wonder what they look like. Severus…what’s wrong?” Hermione asked quietly as she approached his desk. 

“Nothing. Nothing. I was just wondering if everyone would come to the wedding. I know that you have not spoken to Mr. Potter since the graduation ceremony.” Severus explained slowly. He knew that if he spoke to fast that she would pry more into his private thoughts.

Hermione looked away and said, “I know that he moved to Spain, but I haven’t received a response saying that he is coming. I wonder if he left to get away from all of the press. Sev, do you think he will come? I miss him so much!” She started to get teary eyed at this point so Sev, as she calls him, rose from his seat and gathered her into his arms. 

“He knows how important this day is to you. “ He said into her hair as they both looked out the window. “He will come. He will come.”

Madrid, Spain  
As Harry looked down at his sleeping son, he noticed that he had not written a response.   
He walked over to his desk and sent off a yes. He was going to the wedding and the world was going to meet his son. 

End Chapter One.

AN: This is my first fic like this so if anyone has ideas, send them in!!!!


	2. Dramatic Wedding Day

  
Author's notes: Go to first chapter to get the summary of the story.  


* * *

A/N: I want to thank the reviewers who sent in reviews. You have no idea how excited I was when I got those. I want to fill you guys in: Harry left during his seventh year to defeat Voldie (no horcuxes in my story). Sev and Harry did not have sex until March (Harry was about two months pregnant when he was going to tell the potions master). Harry destroyed Voldie in May. The graduation was a special one for all of the students who helped defeat Voldie. 

Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope I get more.

Chapter Two

London, England—The Day of the Wedding  
Hermione stood looking at the garden below her. Today was going to be the happiest day of her life. She was getting married and would soon be having a romantic getaway in Maui. 

As she looked out the window, she noticed her father talking to Severus. Out of nowhere, the memory of why Harry was no longer her friend came flying back…

Flashback:

She was watching the survivors as they came through the hospital to be checked for damage. As she walked she saw Harry lying fast asleep. Her thoughts went back to the night when he told her about his feelings for Severus. 

How dare he?! How can he like the man she had grown to fall in love with? Hermione knew that taking Severus away from Harry might be something that Harry would never forgive her for but, Severus was hers and she gets what she wants.

End of Flashback

She remembered how she got Severus to talk to her that night as well…

Flashback:

After her visit to Harry’s bedside, she went down to the dungeons to see how Severus was doing. When she arrived, she noticed that he was starring at the door like he was waiting for someone…someone that was not her.

Once he realized she was there, she let her inner bitch out and said, “Hello Professor. I would like to thank you for helping Harry, but I know that he is interested in Draco Malfoy. He told me so tonight, when he woke up of course. He said that whatever happened out in the field meant nothing to him and he was going to tell you but he just did not know how.”

As she spoke to him, she walked closer so that she was right in front of him when she said, “But I am here for you, if you want me to be here of course.”

End of Flashback

Hermione did not know how well that worked until three months later, he proposed to her. That was one of the happiest nights of her life and how that leads to today.

Only two more hours until she becomes Mrs. Severus Snape.

Madrid, Spain—One hour before the Wedding  
Harry stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He knew that he would be late to the wedding he wanted to be. He wanted Severus to be tied to Hermione because he knew she would not let him go without a fight. Hermione was a very smart witch. He had no idea why Snape (he was no longer Severus) went to her, but they seemed happy. He would go to the reception, he could not stand there and watch them say “I do.”

2 Hours later—Wedding Reception  
Severus and Hermione Snape were in the middle of their first dance when he saw him. 

Severus leaned his head down and whispered to his wife, “Harry is here. He is standing by the door.” At his words, the music had come to a stop and the audience around them erupted into applause. What Severus failed to see was the baby carrier in Harry’s hands as he sat down at one of the tables.

As soon as she could, Hermione made her way over to Harry. Once she was at the table she sat down and looked at her hands.

“I know that you are not happy with me at the moment Harry, but I want to say that I am sorry. I know that you loved him but he is happy now. I make him happy and I have never been so happy before in my life. Harry…” Hermione started but stopped when she finally noticed the carrier. “Whose child is that?”

“He is my child Hermione. Mine and Severus’s child. The one thing that will always keep me connected to him and memories of that night. He is also the reason I did not come back once I left.” Harry stated softly, knowing that some of the guest around them would be trying to listen in on their conversation.

At this statement, Severus finally joined the conversation. “Hello, Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure to see you again.” Ignoring his wife’s expression, he sat down beside her not noticing the carrier by Harry’s leg. “You left so urgently that no one was able to thank you properly for what you did. Why did you leave early?” Hermione and Harry both noticed the venom in his voice as he looked at Harry.

Harry looked at Severus and then shifted his gaze to Hermione. “What in the hell did you say to him?” He exclaimed loudly, ignoring the silence that had finally taken over the garden. “And for your information Mr. Snape, I left because one of my best friends took something away from me and my child. That is right—CHILD!!”

Everyone at the ceremony was in shock.

Harry Potter had a child?!

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Aftermath and the Telling of Lies

  
Author's notes: See Chapter One  


* * *

Chapter Three

Severus looked at Harry in shock. A child? He has a child? 

As Harry was focused on Hermione, he did not realize that Ron and Luna (newlyweds for about five months) had come up and tried to get him away. Ron had Harry by the arm and Luna decided that she would take the adorable baby boy who had just woken up.

Once Harry was out of the room, Hermione made her move to follow…the whole Weasley family behind her.

When she arrived outside, Harry was on one side of the living room listening to Ron talk to him in whispers. Luna had set the baby carrier on the table and was playing with the young boy on her lap. Ron noticed Hermione first and motioned for her to go into the next room away from the baby. She went followed by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Fred, George, Arthur, Bill and Charlie all stayed in the room and gathered around Luna and the baby.

Arthur spoke first, “Harry, what is the little tike’s name?”

Harry looked at the men surrounding Luna and said, “Jonathan. I called him Jonny sometimes but he has my last name.” The last part was said with a bit of venom in his voice as Severus walked into the room. 

Ron grabbed Harry by the arm, “Mate, I think you should talk to Hermione first before you start in on Severus. She must have an explanation—“

“Since she is the one who is at the center of everything” Ginny cut in as she walked back into the room.

She grabbed Harry’s hand and, with Ron’s help, led him into the sitting room.

2 hours later  
Harry came out of the room calmer than he did going in. He finally had his explanation, to some degree.

Hermione had told him that she had no idea that he was pregnant. She just went to Severus that night to tell him that Harry was okay. When she got down there, Severus was sitting by the fire. When she went further into the room that was when everything changed. She admitting to having a similar crush on Severus that Harry had, so when he came at her and kissed her, she went with it. She left out all of the details, but the end result become final today. She married him and now she did not want to let him go. She had no idea as to why Severus said the things he said. He must have heard some rumor from someone else. It did not make any sense to her.

When he stepped out of the room, he immediately went to his son and picked him up. 

“I have to get him home. I promise that I will come see you all later. I promise.” He whispered quietly.

“But what about Severus? Are you going to talk to him about what happened?” Mrs. Weasley asked him. 

“No.” And with that he was gone.

Dining Room—behind the closed door  
Hermione smiled to herself. 

She was surprised that Harry had actually believed her story. She was in shock. She was so sure that Harry was so pissed at her, that she would not be able to get a word in. He had let her tell her lie and now she knew she would stay as far away from Severus that he could get.

It really pays to be smart, she thought to herself as she got up and left the room. When she walked into the living area, everyone asked her at once what was said and if they would all see Harry again.

Time to lie again. “Harry said that he had to go think on it, but I am sure that he will come back and see everyone again.” She said as she walked over to her new husband.

When she reached him, Arthur handed her the porkey and told them that they should leave and deal with the press when they come back home.

And that is exactly what they did.

End Chapter Three

A/N: I need some help here. I am trying to decide if I want to skip ahead a couple of years or not. I know that I will play a little with a Harry/Draco pairing but not a romantic one. They will be friends and Draco is Jon's godfather. What I need is an idea of who Harry should get together with. It has to be a male and I don't don't care how just send in some names. 

I thank you guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	4. Quick Author's Note

  
Author's notes: Thanks!  


* * *

Hey!

I want to thank you for all of the reviews that I received.

Here are some of the suggestions I got for future Harry pairings:

Bill   
Charlie  
Severus  
Lucius  
Kingsley  
Blaise  
Neville  
Draco  
Bill and Charlie

leeble, I am following your advice by making this next chapter longer so I need the person that you choose quickly.

Writing as fast as I can,  
secretkeeper2008


	5. Four Years Later

  
Author's notes: See Chapter One

I don't know any of these characters just the story.  


* * *

Chapter Four

Madrid, Spain—4 years later  
Harry stood at the window watching his four year old play with his godfather, Draco Malfoy. 

He and Draco become friends once Harry arrived in Spain. Like Harry, Draco wanted to escape the chaos in London. Ever since it came out that Draco had helped the side of Light like Snape, he was hounded with request after request after request for interviews. He did want to have to deal with it. Draco moved there first and bought a house on the outskirts of the city, but close enough to still be considered in Madrid. 

A couple of weeks later, Harry showed up at an apparel shop that Draco owned and they caught up on the times. By the end of the conversation, Draco knew about his pregnancy, how he felt about Severus, and why he ran away. Draco did the only thing he could think of…he invited Harry to stay with him.

Draco just loved Jon (as he was called by both Harry and Draco—Jonny was not sticking very well. He treated that little boy like he was his own. He bought him toys, that little boy had two rooms full of toys and he played with every last one of them. Harry swore to both of the men that Jon was going to be the most spoiled boy in all of Spain. Draco and his boyfriend, Alejandro, made sure that Harry and Jon both had the best wardrobe in Spain. Harry really appreciated all of the effort those two put forward for his son. 

Draco stood and watched Harry step away from the window. When Harry had gotten back from the wedding four years ago, he was a totally different person. Before he left, Harry had been very optimistic about seeing Severus again. He even told Draco that he hoped he could get Severus to come back with him to Spain. Draco remembered that moment Harry came back very well.

Flashback

Harry appeared in the living room three hours after he left. Draco and Alejandro were on the couch together discussing the living arrangements. They were thinking about letting Harry have the house and they were going to move to another house that they were having built nearby. Once they looked at Harry, they changed their minds in two seconds.

“What is wrong Harry? How did the wedding go? Does Severus know about Jon?” Draco asked as soon as he noticed his expression. “It did not go well did it?”

“No. It did not go well at all. He does not want me guys. He wants his Hermione and he can have her. I don’t want to ever hear his name again. How could he do this? He chose her over his own son!” And with that explanation, he broke down in tears, clutching his young son to his chest.

End of Flashback

Now that it was three years later, Draco and Alejandro were looking for a house again and Harry was urging them to. They found a nice penthouse in the city and there were enough rooms for Jon to come over and spend the night if he wanted to. 

“Come on Jon, it is time to go back inside. It’s lunchtime.” Draco called.

“Okay! I’ll race you Alex!” Jon called and he raced to his father’s arms as he was standing at the door. 

“There’s my big boy! Now, you go wash up and we will eat and help Dray and Alex purchase furniture for their new home.” Harry told his wild little one as he ran off to the bathroom.

Draco looked at him and said, “When are you going to tell him about his father?”

Harry sighed and said, “Soon.”

London, England  
Hermione watched as Severus showed her goddaughter how to use the cauldron. In their four years of marriage, she had never been able to have a child. They had tried everything possible just for one. Fertility potions did not work and the muggle way of In vitro fertilization but that did not work either. 

At first, it did not bother her much. But having to watch Ginny (who married Oliver Wood) have her triplets—two boys and a girl (Bryan, Jeremy, and Ashleigh) and then to watch Luna have her twin girls—one of those girls was with Severus while the other was content playing in the corner with her doll. Having to babysit her godchildren made those feelings of jealousy come out even more. 

Then thing that worried her most was the fact that Severus already had a child, Harry’s child and nothing was stopping him from leaving her to go to him. Nothing.

As his wife was watching them, Severus had his hands full of a feisty young Marie. Marie and Stephanie were carbon copies of their father, except they were observant like their mother. Marie loved to help him with his potions; while Stephanie was just fine helping him set the vials on selves. As he helped the young girl down and watched her run over to her sister, he thought back on why he and his wife could not have children. And when he thought of their problems his thoughts automatically went to Harry and his son.

The only time he saw the little guy was the day of his wedding and that was four years ago. What was he like? Did he look like him? Was he into potions or was he more of a flyer like Harry? All of these questions he had no answer to. 

He hurried to finish putting the potion instruments away in a safe place and gathered the girls so they could go inside for lunch.

Madrid, Spain  
After an afternoon of shopping and ice cream, Harry and Jon arrived back to an empty house. Jon was asleep in his arms and Harry did not want to let him go. As he headed up to the little tyke’s room, he was trying to decide how he would tell him about his father. Jon was a lot like Severus. He loved to help Draco make his potions. He was a natural at it. He knew what every ingredient was and what they were used for. Of course, everything he had related to potions was picture coded. He had a little potions master on him. He wished he was with a grown potions master.

Once the tyke was in bed, he went down to the kitchen to start dinner. He liked being a single dad and his job as a poetry writer for a local newspaper enabled him to work from home. He did not date but he was close friends with Lucius so he knew what was going on with Severus. 

Deep down he did not date because he knew he was still in love with Severus and those feelings would never go away.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who sent in reviews I really appreciate it. I would like some ideas on how Harry should tell Jon about Severus. 

By the way Alejandro is the spanish version for Alexander, that's why he is called Alex by Jon, he can't say Alejandro.

I will make the next chapter long and I might have Severus get the guts to go to Spain to visit his family.


	6. The Meeting Everyone Has Been Waiting For Part 1

  
Author's notes: See chapter one for summary. 

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this has been a long time coming. I had to do a lot of work for classes since I am in college. That and work and distractions from family. Don't worry this story has my full attention and the next chapter will be longer. I will need some guidance. I would like all of to vote on the way Harry and Severus should finally have the conversation they need to have. I have a few suggestions and if you don't like them, give me your own. Here they are:

1\. They get locked in a room by the Malfoy's while Alejandro distracts Hermione.  
2\. Severus walks up to Harry at the game and demands his attention.  
or  
3\. Harry follows Jon into the dungeons and watches him and Severus make a potion while they have the conversation.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

 

Chapter Five

London, England  
Lucius Malfoy stood in front of the Snape home, studying the place. He knew that Severus worked from home but had no idea if she was home or not. The fact that Severus had married Granger shocked him. Severus was not at all focused on relations with Hermione when he spoke to him right after the battle was over.

_Flashback_

_“Lucius, I need your guidance. About a relationship. With someone younger than me.” Severus exclaimed in three breaths._

_“Who is this youngling and why in the world are you so nervous about it?” Lucius spoke softly pretending to be bored out of his mind. Anything that he could hold over Severus’s head was a good thing._

_“Don’t act like you are bored because I know that you aren’t” Severus started. “He is Harry Potter and I think that I am in love with him. No, I know that I am in love with him. What in the hell am I going to do?”_

_End Flashback_

During their conversation, Lucius told him that he needed to go to the boy and tell him how he feels. So it surprised him as much as it did Harry when he found out about the engagement. He knew something had happened and he was going to fix it. 

Earlier in the day, he had a very good conversation with his son and his boyfriend. They were going to bring Harry and Jon back to London for a Quidditch match and have them stay at the Manor. It was Lucius’s job to get Severus and Hermione (unfortunately)to agree to stay at the Manor as well. He knew that once he offered to the Snape’s, the offer would go around to every Weasley in the country, so he went ahead and offered the invitation to the whole clan. 

Hermione stepped outside as he approached the home. 

“Hello Lucius! I wasn’t expecting you today. Are you and Severus going to have a guys night that I didn’t know about?” She asked as she hugged him and kissed both cheeks. 

“No. I am here to ask if you would like to come stay at the Manor so that everyone can go to the Quidditch game together. It would ease everyone’s worries about when they would arrive and to be honest, I have plenty of room.”

“We would love to go Lucius. Let me go get Severus and the girls from the lab and then you two can go talk in the den.” She replied as she walked down the stairs.

She is in for a big surprise, he thought to himself as he walked to the den.

Malfoy Manor  
Harry watched his little boy run around outside with Draco. He had no idea why he agreed to do this. One minute he was playing hide and seek with his son, the next, he was sitting at the dining room table explaining Quidditch to an excited four year old as Dray and Alejandro packed everyone’s bags. What was worse about the situation is the person that was standing across the room with Lucius. Harry knew that Lucius would have invited Severus (they are best friends), but part of him had hoped that he would not have seen him until the game. 

The worse part about the whole situation, the reason he was pissed off at BOTH Malfoys and that the reason that he was inside desperately wanting to get drunk, was that his son was in love with Severus. Since the moment they met, Jon followed Severus around everywhere. When Severus was in the dungeons mixing potions, Jon was there helping him. If they were eating at the same time, Jon wanted to sit in between his daddy and HIS “Sevy”. 

How in the hell did I get into this situation?! He thought to himself as he walked outside.


	7. The Meeting Everyone Has Been Waiting For Part 2

  
Author's notes: See first chapter.  


* * *

Chapter 6

Harry was wondering around the mansion searching for his son. The Quidditch match had lasted well into the hours of the morning and he had a very hard time convincing the young man to go to bed. As he walked about, he realized that no one was in the house. Where in the world is everyone? As he walked past the stairs leading to the dungeons, he heard laughter. And not just any laughter, his four year old son’s laughter. 

Jon Potter was sitting on a stool watching Severus Snape chop up potions ingredients. Every now and again Severus would juggle a few and then drop them very dramatically. Draco had come into his rooms requesting a fertility potion for him and Alejandro, and then he came back three hours later begging him to babysit little Jon while he and his lover had some alone time. Hermione was off with the rest of the Weasley clan in Muggle London shopping for last minute birthday gifts for Jon and Harry. As he started to juggle more ingredients for the little boy, he noticed Harry appear in the doorway. 

“Hello Harry. Nice to see that you have finally woken up. Draco and Alejandro are in town spending time together and the Weasley clan, including my wife, are in town shopping for this little rascal here.” Severus stated bending to pick up the ingredients he “dropped” on the floor. 

“Thanks for letting me know that Severus. H-how has life been for you these last four years?” Harry asked cautiously as he picked his son up and sat himself on the stool with Jon on his lap. 

“They have been great despite the fact that I have not seen OUR son since the day you decided to come to my wedding. Everyone else has been great too. I am enjoying watching my goddaughters run around my lab at home—“

“It is not my fault that you have not seen your son. According to YOUR wife, you wanted nothing to do with me after our moment during the war you ungrateful piece of—“

“Before you start berating me, you were the one who double crossed me first. Hermione told me that you wanted nothing to do with me.” Taking advantage of Harry’s stunned silence, he continued. “She told me that you wanted a pity fuck and that you wanted to be with Draco. Explain that.”

“Why in the world would she lie about that? I told her that I have had a crush on you since forever. She was the one who told me not to act on it. And for your information, I never did anything with Draco. Draco has been one of my good friends since he turned good. He was one of the people who told me that I should go to you and tell you how I feel. He helped me when you weren’t there…” Harry faded off into silence as the reason for everything going wrong in his life suck in. 

Hermione did all of this to me. She ruined my life. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! She made me push away the only person I would ever love. She was supposed to be my best friend. I trusted her with everything. Why?!

Harry stood there and locked eyes with Severus. Severus’s eyes went from his to Jon sitting in his lap and back up to his face.

“She will pay for this Harry. I swear it to you. She not only ruined your life, but she ruined his as well. We could have been together and happy. We would be married by now and probably have more kids. That fucking bitch!” Severus swore before it went into a weird silence.

“Fckin Bitch” Jon said and then he laughed and clapped his hands.

Both men looked at the small child and said in unison, “Jonathan Potter, you do not say those words.”

Both men then went to do their own things. It would be best if they weren't near each other when the others got back to the mansion. Harry went to the kitchen to bake a chocolate cake with Jon, while Severus finished the fertility potion for Draco and his lover. 

Severus did not want to admit it, but he owed Draco alot. The man single-handedly got them to talk to each other without any interruptions and got him time with his child. That sneaky bastard.


End file.
